His Last Words
by 70's Lover
Summary: Steve gets to spend time with Soda in his last hours. What'll Steve do when Soda asks him to write a letter to his wife back home? How will Steve react when he hears what Soda has in mind?


"Soda watch out!" I called. I glanced over and Soda was down. I ran over to him and dropped to his side, "Soda man, come on you can't do this, not now."

"Steve, get help," he spoke. I nodded and glanced around.

"WE NEED HELP!" I called and a few seconds later two guys with a gurney came on a run over to us.

I helped them put Soda on the gurney and went to the hospital with him. On the way there he fell asleep. Well, I was hoping it was just sleep and not death.

Four hours later I was sitting by his bed, softly crying since I knew I would be losing my best friend. I had my head on the bed until I heard Soda say in a husky, dry voice, "Steve...get...these words down..." I knew it wouldn't be long for him. The gunshot to the chest and the one to the side don't look to hot. We were now at the hospital at base camp. "Please...it's for June."

I nodded and grabbed the note pad that was near me and the pen. "Okay man," was all I could get out. Seeing my best friend like this is killing me inside.

"June, I, I hope this letter gets to you. I'm sorry for the arguments," he stopped and I glanced up. He was still alive, barely, "I hope this song helps you remember I'm in a better place." The tears fell down both his cheeks and my cheeks; just thinking of how June will take the news of Soda.

I waited for him to start whatever it was he wanted to send to her. "Soda?" I softly asked.

"You ready?" he asked me with a slight smile on his face. I'm not sure why he was smiling a little but you never know with Soda. I nodded in reply.

"If you're reading this

My brothers are sittin' there

Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here

Sure wish I

Could give you one more kiss

And war was just a game we played when we were kids

I'm laying down my gun

I'm hanging up boots

I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you

[Chorus]

So lay me down

In that open field out on the edge of town

And know my soul

Is where my momma always prayed

That it would go

And if you're reading this

I'm already home

If you're reading this

Half way around the would

I won't be there

To see the birth of our little girl

I hope she looks like you

I hope she fights like me

Stand up for the innocent and weak

I'm laying down my gun

I'm hanging up boots

Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes

[Chorus]

So lay me down

In that open field out on the edge of town

And know my soul

Is where my momma always prayed that it would go

And if you're reading this

I'm already home

If you're reading this

There's going to come a day

And find someone else

And that's okay

Just remember this

I'm in a better place

Where soldiers live in peace

And angels sing amazing grace

So lay me down

In that open field out on the edge of town

And know my soul

Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go

And if you're reading this

I'm already home."

I put the pen down when he stopped. I glanced up and he was smiling some. "You okay, Soda?"

"Yeah, just thinking of June," he replied, "Last thing on the note put, Love always, Sodapop Curtis, your loving husband." I wrote that down and saw his pillow sink and his face went pale. I knew he was already home with his mom and dad. I felt the tears fall even more now. My best friend of all times has gone home to God now.

I folded the letter and song up, put it in the envelope and sent it out after I had it addressed to June, but I sent it to Soda's house.

*...*...*

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Darry and Pony to come home. I saw the mail man was leaving so I went out and got the mail for Darry. I glanced through it and saw one for me, but the funny thing was that it was in Steve's hand writing, not Soda's. I shrugged and sat on the couch to read my letter.

I opened it and started to read. Just as Darry came in the note fell out of my hand and onto the coffee table.

"June, what is it?" Darry asked me. I glanced up and the tears were falling.

"Soda's," was all I got out. I handed him the note and Pony and Two-Bit came in when Darry started to read the song.

"If you're reading this

My brothers are sittin' there

Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here

Sure wish I

Could give you one more kiss

And war was just a game we played when we were kids," he stopped and slowly put the note on the table.

"He's?" was all Pony got out and fell to the floor crying his eyes out. I slowly got up with Darry and all four of us that were there went into a group hug. "No, not my happy go lucky brother," Pony cried into Darry's shirt.

"This, this is just a dream, a bad nightmare," I spoke up. Darry shook his head no and I felt the tears come even more. I put a hand on my stomach; this will be weird not having Soda around when our daughter is born.


End file.
